Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Thomas and Emily 2 on Xbox 360, the ninth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Banjo (Both the main heroes) * Emily as Kazooie (Both the main females) * Percy as Mumbo Jumbo (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) * Daisy as Gruntilda (Both the main female villains) * Smudger as Klungo (Both green and evil) * Edward as Bottles (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) * Flora as Tooty * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as King Jingalong * Johnny as Trophy Thomas * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) * Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) * Boco as Pikelet * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Boggy * Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are both twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda are) * Mavis as Humba Wumba * Molly as Mrs. Bottles * Toad as Gobi * Skarloey as Speccy (Both smart) * Madge as Goggles * James as Conker * Donald/Douglas as Jamjars * Bill/Ben as Nipper * Hector as Conga * Arry as Chilli Billi * Bert as Chilly Willy * Bulgy as Boss Boom Box (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 1 - Holy Smokes! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 2 - Spiraling into Control * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 3 - The Royal Treatment * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 4 - First World Mayhem? * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 5 - Stony the Bear?! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 6 - Jiggy's of the Hidden Temple * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 7 - And Boom Goes the Dynamite * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 8 - Canary in a Coal Mine * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 9 - Glitter Gulch Roundup * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 10 - Taking a Breather * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 11 - Step Right Up! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 12 - Sounds Like a Van * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 13 - Spacing Out * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 14 - Patches O'Houlihan * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 15 * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 16 - The Dive into Atlantis! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 17 - There She Blows! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 18 - There He Glows! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 19 - We're Back! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 20 - Stomping the Yard * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 21 - Everybody Walk the Dinosaur * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 22 * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 23 - Around the World * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 24 - DAISY INDUSTRIES * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 25 - No Time for Rest * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 26 - Dust Bunnies * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 27 - All's Weld That Ends Weld * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 28 - Clinker's Cavern * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 29 - The Complete History of Stop 'N' Swop * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 30 - Catching Fire * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 31 - Burnt Out * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 32 - Ice Side Baby * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 33 - A Snowball's Chance * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 34 - Come Glide With Me * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 35 - Cloudy With a Chance of What In The World? * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 36 - Beans and Trash * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 37 - Beeline to the Finish! * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 38 - Final Destination * Part (1/2) * Part (2/2) * Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Part 41 - Bonus: Puzzle Challenge, Jukebox, and Character Parade! Category:Daniel Pineda